The Rookie Generation
by sakuraspimp
Summary: exams are over, and it's time to hit the club-hard. she wants a drink in one hand and a man in the other. with kankuro and haku getting her started, can sasuke and naruto finish the job? rated m/au/sasusakunaru/first in a series involving all the rookie9-teamgai-sandsibs


_**read author's notes. important to the series.**_

so it has been forever since i uploaded anything. with the strictness around here this may not stay up long, cause it's** M** for sure. if it goes, then i guess i'll get an account on that adult fanfiction site and post it there.

this will be on of a few random one shots that are related to each other or more so in the same universe. there'll be multiple pairings, yaoi, yuri, threesomes, flashback one shots to high school, and eventually couples maybe.

the premise is the rookie nine's parents were a bunch of swingers in their teenage years, and even in adulthood and through their marriages. their parents taught their first kids the same, being itachi uchiha and hana inuzuka's age group. then taught the rookie nine group. they are all a big horny free sex withouth consequences or ties, group, just like their older siblings and parents. everyone's willing and they are the only ones they have sex with. in this sasori is sakura's older brother and deidara is ino's older brother, just cause i think it's neat to make them so.

the idea came to me randomly thinking under what circumstances would an orgy be acceptable. here it is. i guess it's pwp. there should be condoms and worries of disease, but i don't feel like writing it. just remember in the real world wrap it before he taps it.

it starts out a little kankuro/haku/sakura, but ends up sasuke/naruto/sakura.

* * *

Chapter 1 exam stress.

Sakura got out of the cab and walked toward the clubfront. She pink haired woman bypassed the line that had formed to enter, with a grin on her face at the groans of the patrons waiting. The bouncer held his arm out to keep a couple of girls from entering when the petite woman stopped in front of him.

Connections had always been a major factor in the college junior's life, and there was nothing that she would do to change it. The fact that the co owner was one of her best friends older brother was part of the privilege. Though priority to the front of the line had more to do with the amount of money her clique of friends spent on alcohol at the bar.

"Anyone here yet," she questioned the large man. His body easily shadowing her five foot two frame.

"Nah, not yet, but I'll lettem know you're inside," he grinned and moved to the side to allow her to pass. "And behave tonight, there's a lot of newbies inside."

"Ah Jin, you care," she flashed him a million dollar smile, and her green eyes were bright in the evening. She hopped up quickly to peck him on his cheek. "That's so sweet."

"Get in there duchess," he waved her on. The embarrassed look on his face melting away when he turned to the remaining people in line waiting.

Duchess, she wondered how the nickname had gotten out. The boys had given the girls nicknames in their first year of high school. TenTen was empress. Hinata was heiress. Ino of course was princess. Sakura the duchess of the group. The nicknames came soon after_ the_ sex talk. Not just a normal sex talk, about where babies come from or practicing safe sex. All their parents gathered the group of friends together. The group of twelve at the time thought they were in trouble for a party, yet that was far from what they got.

The teens were surprised to learn that not only had their grandparents before them been a sexually active set of swingers, but their parents had continued the tradition of multiple partnering since high school. Those who had older brothers and sisters, like Sakura's older brother Sasori, held the same type of relationship. Ino, Sasuke, Chouji, TenTen, Lee, Kiba, and Shino's older siblings were still bed partners, who were fiercely protective of the younger generation. Their parents had set rules to make sure the girls were always protected and safe. With that none of the group had ever had sex with someone outside of their group. They weren't shy about their sexual escapades either or experimenting. Not only had they all been intimate with every person in their circle of friends, she'd often watched the others in her clique with each other. That was one of the best parts of their friendship, the closeness they shared.

For ten thirty on a Friday, the club's dance floor was packed. Finals at the city's three university were over. Students had made their way out to release the tension that was placed on them by parents, professors, and their own need to succeed. Sakura wasn't any different. She'd deprived herself of sleep and anything fun for the past month to ensure her grades would still be in the top ten percentile of her class. Tonight she was ready to let her body feel for a change. The pre med student only wanted to focus on one thing, and that was feeling good. Whether she was piss off her ass drunk or getting fucked two ways from Sunday, she was determined tonight was all about her.

The dj was playing a popular radio song with a heavy bass line that drove the decent amount of people on the dance floor into an unified rhythm.

Sakura headed straight to the bar, to get a head start on the others.

"What'll be duchess," the blue haired bartender smiled. The dark black t-shirt hung on his chest that allowed each muscle a change to show off.

"Wet pussy." Sakura ordered. There was no longer a blush on her face at the drink's name like it had been three years prior when she first started drinking. Wet pussy, sex on my face, butt sex, blow job, blue balls, deep throat, and fuck me were now second nature to her. She by no means was a prude based on her escapades in the bedroom, but followed a firm rule set by her friends' and her own mom, 'A lady in the streets, but a freak in the sheets.' The exception to that rule was when they were here in this club. The place was far enough away from campus, they rarely saw anyone who they knew, so the entire group could just let go.

Turning her back to the bar, she surveyed the room. She wondered how long it would be before any of the rest of her group showed up.

"Duchess." Kuroko called to her. He placed her shot in front of her, plus a fruity looking drink beside it.

Her eyebrow raised, and she looked at the man curiously.

"The guy at the end," he nodded toward the man sitting at the end of the bar. "Never seen him before."

Sakura followed his gaze to the dark haired man. His grin grew when her eyes met his. A small alarm went off in the back of her head. Sure, she could trust the actual drink since Kuroko made it, but she wasn't sure she could man who ordered it.

With a quick wave, she dismissed the drink. One of the perks of this club was that each employee knew the group of twelve, well thirteen when she included Sai. The bartenders and security watched over the girls when the guys weren't around. Partly because they'd known them for three years, but Uchiha Itachi would remove vital body organs of anyone that allowed harm to come to Sakura, Ino, Hinata, or TenTen. Kuroko removed the cocktail from in front of her.

Tossing back her own shot, she felt the warmth of the alcohol course through her body. She held up a finger to indicate one more, but Kuroko was ahead of her and placed the second shot in front of her.

"Itachi sama called and had your regular booth reserved," he informed her. "He said tonight was on him."

"Oh, I may have to marry that man," she grinned before downing the second shot. "Too bad he's like an older brother."

"Speak for yourself," the bartender laughed and took the two glasses away.

Sakura turned and started to walked toward their usual booth that over looked the club. The liquor in her was just a start. The guys would kill her if they knew she was strolling around the club alone dressed that way, but she really didn't care at the moment. Scanning the people sitting at tables, she ran across a familiar face.

"Pink! Get that hot piece of ass up here," a booming voice shouted. The smirk crossed his face framed with purple make up. He gestured to the waitress behind her to bring over two jager shots.

"Well, if it isn't my fave tech geek," she took the step up into the booth and sat beside him. Leaning over, she gave him a quick hug.

Kankuro was working on his masters degree in computer programming. He was also Shino's ex, and the brother of Lee's current, Gaara. Shikamaru was also heavy into his sister, Temari. The exchange student often hung out with their circle of friends, so Sakura was fairly comfortable around him. The siblings were frequent participants in the group of friends escapades.

"What's up Kankuro?" Sakura reclined back against the leather booth.

"Not much until you sat down," he continued to smirk, and he guided her eyes down to his crotch. A flash of concern came and went over his face. "You aren't here alone are you?"

"No, I came straight from work." Her green eyes drank in the sight of the Suna man. He was handsome, built, and bad boy enough for her, so why hadn't they ever hooked up? She'd seen TenTen giving him a blow job once, well more like watched him fuck TenTen's face while Ino gave the older girl's pussy a good licking, so she knew the man was well hung. What was holding her back though?

"Dressed like that?" Kankuro asked. It was his eyes turn to roam her body. "I thought you worked in the research lab in the Chemistry Department."

The starched white oxford uniform shirt was only buttoned at the middle button, while the bottom two pieces of the material were tied around her small waist. The hot pink push up bra had her breasts almost spilling out, but available for anyone to look at. The skirt was one she worn in middle school and barely covered her ass. Two low pig tails, thigh high white stockings were attached to garters and white and black saddle shoes completed the look Ino was going for for the girls.

Every so often the design student came up with a theme for the girls to go to the club in. Christmas found them dressed as different versions of Mrs. Claus. For Thanksgiving, they were scantly clad pilgrims, and dirty cheerleaders for Superbowl weekend, and now at the end of exams, Ino would be a librarian with TenTen, Sakura, and Hinata as her students. Sakura didn't want to admit it, but she kinda liked the cosplaying. It definitely got them extra attention, and _that_ she enjoyed.

"I changed in the cab. This was Ino's idea." She answered pointing to the barely there clothing. "How's it look?"

"Fuckin hot as hell," he licked his lips and his eyes slowly went down the med student's body.

The waitress returned. The friends downed the two shots, but not before Kankuro ordered two more. The room spun for just a second, but Sakura was on her way to a good buzz.

"CHERRY!" Haku squealed, when he stumbled up the step into the booth. Haku's long dark hair flowed around his face. The tight leather material of his pants and shirt hugged his skin.

"Haku," she let out with glee and bumped her knee while trying to grab him. Oh yeah, she thought, so clearly, buzzed already.

"What da fuck took you so long?" Kankuro growled at the other male. He grabbed Haku by the hair and yanked him over Sakura's petitie form. "Fucking speaking out of turn too? Grabbing Sakura?"

Ah that's right, Sakura remembered. Kankuro and Haku were off and on thing, plus heavy into BDSM. A rough hard fuck she could take, but being whipped with a cane she could not With Kankuro's reaction, she was sure that Haku had a punishment coming, and she felt partially responsible since she didn't realize sooner.

The waitress sat two more shots on the table, and Sakura quickly tossed hers back. A slow smile crept over her face.

"I'm sorry, master," the collared male apologized, the sincerity ringing from his voice.

Kankuro shoved Haku on his knees roughly, and forced the long haired male's face into his crotch.

"Fuckin bitch, don't come up until I tell you." Kankuro snarled. His dominate nature taking over the flirtatious side Sakura had previously seen.

Haku whimpered, begging for Kankuro's forgiveness. His pale face nudged at the erection in front of him. His long hair curtained his face, in hopes of the privilege of sucking his master off until forgiven.

"Kankuro, please don't be mean to him. It's partly my fault too." Sakura pleaded. Her lip poked out just a little, and she leaned forward placing Kankuro's shot glass in between her breasts. The tightness of the bra held it in place for the male to wrap his mouth around it and tossed it back.

"Your ass better be glad she's here," he looked down at the sub in between his legs. His eyes darted to the hard on he was sporting. "Undo my pants, you little cum slut, and suck til I see that pretty little milk mouth of yours."

Haku quickly complied by undoing his master's pants freeing the cock from it's confines, and greedily engulfed the entire dick on one swift motion. Sakura was sure Haku was on the verge of cumming in his own pants at the orders he'd been given.

Though the look of absolute pleasure and contentment on Haku's face did make the pink haired woman a little jealous. There was an unspoken bond between the couple, that Sakura wanted for herself in the future. The trust the BDSM lifestyle demanded was stronger than most people realized. Haku had placed his life and pleasure in Kankuro's hands, and in return, he was the center of Kankuro's world. Despite the harsh words or actions the techno geek said or did to Haku, every moment in their relationship was planned by Kankuro for Haku's enjoyment. _That_ was a love Sakura desired when she and he were ready for a real relationship.

Another shot was placed in front of the pink haired woman pulled her from her mussings, and staring of Haku greedily sucking on Kankuro's dick, while rubbing his own erection against the baseboard of the booth.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Sabuka?" Sakura's perfectly arched brow raised in a questioning manner. Her green eyes darting back to the cock Haku was licking the underside, as his hand pumped it steadily.

"No ma'am. I'm trying to get you in my own little dirty threesome." he smirked. His hand removed Haku's head from in between his legs. His brown eyes full of affection for the man below him. "You'd like to have a go at the duchess here, eh? You fuck her, while I fuck you?"

Haku's lust filled eyes traveled up the spanse of Sakura's legs to her breasts. His pink tongue licking his lips, and he agreed with his master.

"Yeah I thought you would." Kankuro chuckled. "Open up that slutty mouth of yours."

Haku followed orders, opening his mouth wide. Kankuro laid his sub's head on his leg beside his wet dick. Small trials of cum were making their way slowly down Kankuro's cock. Kankuro's picked up the shot glass, placing it in Haku's mouth.

His brown eyes met Sakura's, "Your drink duchess."

"You're insane," she replied. The idea of being with the pair intrigued her. It had been nearly a year since she'd done a threesome with two guys, and their coupling was a bit of a fascination for her. She reached to get the drink from Haku's mouth, but her hand was swatted away.

"Tsk, tsk, no hands." Kankuro challenged. He leaned back against the booth to watch her next move.

Not wanting to disappoint, Sakura shifted to her hands and knees on the booth. Her ass jutting in the air to allow the pleats of the skirt to fall forward. Bending forward she let her tongue slid down the hard dick before she wrapped her mouth around the glass. She was practically kissing Haku. Following Kankuro's earlier lead, she tossed the drink back, and removed from her mouth with a suggestive lick edge, then placed, the shot glass back to the table.

Curiosity and her buzz gave her the courage to make her next move. She pulled Haku by his hair into a kiss, sharing the alcohol with the man, and once they both swallowed, she moved his head with hers back to his master's dick, where the each began to lick and nip at the swollen piece.

"Fuck, that's so fuckin sexy." Kankuro tossed his head back, but forced himself to look at the vision in between his legs.

Sakura giggled, and licked Haku's cheek, before she stood on the table. Haku took the opportunity to begin sucking at his property once more.

Sakura had Kankuro's attention while she danced in front of him. Her back leaned on the pole that ran through the middle of the table to the ceiling. Kankuro's eyes followed each sway of the fabric that scarcely covered her body. Her hands moved down the front of the skirt, pulling it up to revel a well trimmed patch of pink curls, and her index finger danced across the top of them.

Kankuro held one hand on Haku's head controlling the pace and depth of the blow job, not wanting to cum too quickly. The second hand eased up the legs of the woman putting on a not so private dance for him. With the skirt up in the front, the metal pole divided her cheeks in half giving everyone that passed the table a free show. Kankuro smirked at the crowd of guys that had gathered to watch.

Her hand slowly moved the meet Kankuro's, and she bent forward. Kankuro's fingers managed to feel the slickness between her leg, and he pulled the fingers back. Before he was able to lick them, Sakura grabbed his hand and tasted herself. Sucking his fingers and the deep throating from Haku, sent Kankuro over the edge.

Sakura dropped to her knees and reached for Haku. Her tongue darted out and began to lick the cum from the sub's face. Shouts were heard from the crowd surrounding the table.

An arm grabbed Sakura and pulled her from the table top. She turned to face a less than pleased Sasuke.

"Fuck Uchiha, why have you got to ruin a man's fun." Kankuro moaned. Haku stumble off the table and back to his side.

Sasuke shot and disapproving look to the Suna man, and turned away.

"Let's go. You're suppose to wait at the bar," he snapped at her. His dark eyes roaming over the barely there fabric that she called a dress. "You've been here how long, and you're causing a scene. If you're going to do that shit, I'll put your ass on stage and make some real money."

"You're so mean Sasuke." Sakura's lip poked out. Her green eyes taking in the appearance of one of her closest friends. "You don't love me anymore. I was just blowing off some steam. Bye Kankuro, Haku!"

Sakura waved, while Sasuke pulled her trough the crowd. He stopped a waitress to have her bring a round of shots to the VIP section they were going to.

"What the fuck were you doing back there," he asked gruffly. He pushed her down in the seat in the booth. "I've called you ten times, and no answer! Where's your phone?"

She frowned at the man, who was ranting in front of her. She like every other one that encountered the youngest of Uchiha men, thought he was painfully beautiful. Just in the casual dress shirt and dark pants, he was a work of perfection. The wetness she got from the fun with Kankuro, was nothing compared to the urges Sasuke made the woman feel, even if he was chastising her.

"You're killing my buzz, Sasuke," she shouted, crossing her arms around her waist and inadvertently pushing her boobs further up. "I've had long week, haven't had an orgasm in over a month, and all I wanted to do was have some fun!"

"What?" Sasuke looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura jumped to her feet, wobbling just a bit and closed the space between them. His cologne overpowering every other scent in the club. Her petite hands clenched the edge of her shirt to fend off the response her body was having to him.

"F.U.N. Exams have kicked my ass, and I just wanted to come out with you guys tonight and dance and maybe get a good fuck out of it!" Sakura managed to get out in one breath without slurring her words. "But you know how to ruin that don't you!"

Sasuke looked at the disappointed scowl on Sakura's face. He could be considered cold, but when it came to his friends, especially Naruto and Sakura, he was a softy in his own Uchiha way. He knew the pre med major was hard for her, hell his pre law classes were just as bad. He really didn't mind her fooling around with Kankuro, but he drew the line when he saw the crowd of men and some women getting off on watching her dance for the Suna male.

Even with the parameters of their group's relationships, he knew that when it came down to a serious relationship, Sakura would be the only he would settle for. Yeah, fucking Neji or Hinata was something he enjoyed, even being fucked by Kiba or Naruto always made him cum hard, but Sakura was the best orgasm he could ever imagine. The sex was just part of it, for all his emotional shit, Sakura just _got_ him. For his moods and silence, and for her outgoingness and caring, they fit, and he wasn't an idiot to let that slip away. So, yes, they would fuck who they want for now, but the magic that was the pair, knew when love was ready to be confessed they would be there facing one another.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He pushed back onto the couch in the VIP area. His right hand scratching at his forehead, as it often did when he was in a tight situation. "I didn't mean to mess up your evening."

Sakura turned her head. She couldn't stay angry at him for too long. Yet, she did take every opportunity to make the man squirm.

"Sure you didn't." she refused to look at him. Her hand tugging at the tip of her braid that happened to fall in between her breasts. To add, she leaned her head to the side, elongating her neck. Sasuke's presence was driving her crazy, she had make sure she made his libido sweat just as much.

Sasuke sat down beside her. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly.

"Sakura," there was a irritated edge to his voice. He pulled her head to face him. "Why are you making his difficult?"

"Cause," her green eyes not raising in the slightest to meet his dark ones. Despite teasing him, she knew he was getting close to snapping at her. Messing with him was fun, but she didn't want to put him in a bad mood. That wasn't fair, as hard as she knew he had been working the previous month. Thinking back, she tried to remember if he had gotten laid in the last month.

"Excuse me," the waitress entered the area with a tray of drinks. She sat them on the table. Her blue eyes resting on the Uchiha male, lust filled like nearly every other woman that laid eyes upon him.

Sasuke hand her a twenty dollar bill as a tip, and he instructed her to come back in ten minutes with another round. She whithered just a bit at the glare Sakura sent her way. Yes, the pink haired woman could share him with any of their friends, but some random skank was delusional if she thought she were good enough for Sasuke.

Accustomed to both female's behavior, Sasuke waved the waitress out, and turned to the woman with him.

"Drink, get your buzz back." Sasuke nodded toward the whipped cream shot that was on the tray. "Come on, three in a row, duchess."

Eager to get back her fading high, Sakura did as she was told, taking four instead of three, just to spite the Uchiha. He down the last two, shaking his head at her obvious dig at him. He knew the drinks she'd already had with Kankuro, plus those four, and Sakura's body weight, she'd be tipsy in no time. The girl could never hold her liquor well.

Without another word, he leaned back on the couch and pulled her into his lap. The sudden movement made her head spin, and she clutched at his shirt to stop the motion.

"Better?" Sasuke looked into her large green eyes. All the proof he needed that her body was starting to tingle from the drinks.

"Oh yes," she giggled. A shiver started at her shoulders, then making it's way to her feet. Pink bangs feel to the side when her head lolled.

"Good girl," he whispered in her ear. His hands moving up the fabric of the skirt to grip her ass. "You were suppose to wait for one of us, at work or at the bar. Why do you girls like to break the rules that keep you safe?"

She let out a slow moan when she felt his tongue begin to leave a slick line from behind her ear toward the center of her chest.

"You're pouting all because I didn't want some stranger jackin' off to your little performance back there." He spoke into her neck, when he came back up the other side. His teeth starting to nibble on her earlobe. "I know Kankuro's fun, but I can get you more drinks. I can also get you fucked without a collar and paddle, unless that's what you want."

His fingers moved from her ass to dancing around the edge of her skirt. His free hand tugged at the nape of her neck, jerking her head back to give him access to her chest. The white oxford shirt was soon wet from the bites he placed there at her breasts.

"Sasu...Sasu," she groaned. Her hands began to travel over the dark haired male's chest.

"What," he moved his hand from the edge of the fabric to the pink curls. Instantly his hand was wet when it rubbed her pussy. Smirking when she began to grind against it. "Tell me what you want."

She screamed when he placed a bite on her neck and began to suck the skin there. He had learned to share, but he insisted of marking her perfectly fair skin each time he was with her. A small step at claiming her somewhere in his subconscious. Leaning back, he inspected angry red mark at the nape of her neck. His mind's eye already placing a trial from her neck to her breast.

He inserted a finger into her folds. "Damn you are so wet."

Swiftly, he moved a second finger inside and startred a scissoring motion. Sakura's legs pressed together to keep him there, and her hips pushed, causing the digits to go deeper. A third finger entered, and Sakura moaned out loud. Seeing that she was supporting herself, Sasuke moved his free hand to pinch at her clit.

"Ahh," she tightened her legs around him, and a small cry followed when Sasuke latched onto the next spot he wanted to mark.

The waitress stopped short of entering the area seeing Sakura grinding her hips on the Uchiha's lap, unsure of whether to continue in or not. Sasuke pulled away.

"Wait, come here," he ordered the server, his eyes never leaving Sakura's face flushed in pleasure. He sped up the minstration inside Sakura. "Give me one of those shots."

Red covered the server's face at the request. She walked slowly toward the couple and picked up the shot glass. Her eyes darting down hoping to see the Uchiha god's dick as it went in and out of the pink haired women, assuming they were fucking. The slight disappointed showed when she realized he was using his fingers.

"I'm waiting," he demanded, still focused on his partner, loving the ecstasy that was cause by him.

"Sorry, Uchiha san," the waitress muttered when he broke her trance. Quickly correcting herself, she placed the alcohol to his mouth and helped him drink, nervously.

"Two for her," he nodded, the burn of the alcohol making his throat, but making giving him a good feeling. "Sometime today would be nice too."

"Hai," she mumbled and blushed embarrassed at being chastised by her boss's younger brother.

After helping Sakura with her two shots, she turned to ask if there would be anything else.

"Come back in fifteen minutes. Now leave," he went back to immediately sucking on the breast, Sakura offered so unashamedly.

Sakura was on cloud nine. Sufficiently drunk, and she was hornier than she could ever remember. A month without dick real or fake was starting causing her to feel desperate for release.

The Uchiha bit down on the nipple and tugged it forward in time with pinching the pink little orgasm nub in between Sakura's legs. Long fingers of the man, pushed in and out at in opposite pace, but he refused to let go of the prize caught between his teeth. A slight upturn of his mouth happened, when he felt the wet spot soak through his pants to his leg.

"Oh please, please." Sakura began to beg. There were too many sensations attacking her body at once. She was unsure of which to focus on, yet she knew that she was about to explode if there wasn't a release for her soon. Then in a quick change of mind, she decided to take her orgasm into her own hands, by reaching for Sasuke's zipper.

"Hey guys," the loud voice of Naruto boomed through the space. "What's going on?"

The blonde stopped mid motion and watched as Sakura fumbled with the zipper. A grin spread across his face. He finished his drink and reached for one of the shots sitting on the table waiting for everyone. This was a great way to start their evening out. Whether he got to participate or watch, he would be content. It wasn't like each of them hadn't been a floor show for the others at one time or another. The threesome everyone witnessed between Sasuke, Ino, and Sai was still an image that Naruto and Kiba both confessed to still jacking off too. Watching someone as in control as Sasuke blow was always a bonus.

"Naruto, oh god, Naruto," Sakura panted, still struggling with Sasuke's zipper. Her head turning toward the blonde, and her lip quivering. A groan followed, when Sasuke pushed his erection against her. "I need Sasuke's dick, please. Help me, please. Ohhh."

"Really now," he raised a brow at the dark haired man. Naruto downed another shot, then shifted his weight to make comfortable his own erection caused by the girl at his best friend's mercy. "Looks like he's doing a pretty good job of things right now. Why don't you just let him do his thing."

Naruto moved to the couch to sit down beside them. His blue eyes watched with great interest at the pair. As much as he would have wanted to stay out and let the two carry on, there was no way he could. The three of them somehow always ended up in a tangle mess of bodies.

Naruto moved toward the other breast that was forgotten by the Uchiha, and licked his lips. He began to suck on the pink nipple. Sakura moaned at the new sensation and screamed when Sasuke decided to pinch her clit, while Naruto bit down hard on her nipple. The blonde could see the marks that Sasuke had placed on the woman, and touched his erection.

"She's about to cum." Sasuke announced, eyeing Naruto's bulge through blue eyed man's jeans.

"We can't have that. I just got here." Naruto reached down and undid the zipper to his jeans. "Duchess, looka here."

Sakura's eyes grew large at the dick that was present to her. Her body twisted, and devoured Naruto's dick deep inside her throat. The vibration of her humming in glee against his dick caused Naruto's head to fall back against the couch.

"Oh, yeah, Sakura chan," he groaned and moved his hand to grip her ass.

"You fucker." Sasuke grumbled at the loss of a blow job.

"Hmph," the blonde smirked and pulled the Uchiha into a kiss.

Naruto pushed her head up and down to set the pace of her actions and continuing kissing Sasuke. He took the dark haired male's lip in between his teeth and sucked on it.

Finally the pair pulled apart searching for air. Sasuke moved his fingers from Sakura, and she whined against Naruto's dick at the loss of being touched with Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke gently laid her on the couch, and he began to unzip his pants. He lifted her onto her knees, and slowly entered her from behind. The wetness pulled him into her folds with a quickness.

Naruto chose that moment to pushed her head to completely take his length end. Well trained to take in his dick Sakura, lavished her tongue on the underside and it earned her gasp of her name from the blonde.

Sakura's mouth was full, but she continued to beg for Sasuke to fuck her. Her hips pushed back toward the dick. Seeing her with a mouth filled and the pale cheeks that suck his cock in with an eagerness caused the Uchiha to grab the base of his dick to keep himself from cumming.

Sasuke picked up a steady pace from behind her. His eyes watching as Sakura's head moved up and down on Naruto's dick. One hand wrapped around his dick, while the other interlaced with Naruto's hand on Sakura's head moving it in a rhythm that made Sasuke groan in need.

"Fuck our little duchess," Naruto whimpered. He couldn't decide whether to watch the beautiful pink locks descending on his dick or to look into the depths of the dark coal colored eyes that were hooded with lust. "She's begging for it against my cock, and damn if you aren't sexy back there."

Sasuke's eyes darted to the blonde, and he began to push harder into the wet folds that seemed to beg for him to go in deeper with each stroke. He moved his left hand from Naruto's to begin molesting the girl's clit. That earned a scream against Naruto's dick, and an instant reaction to pull away from her task at hand.

"No, no, no, duchess," the blue eyed male pushed her head back down onto him. She was so close to the base of his dick, that he was proud that she could handle his unusually wide cock.

"Sakura," the Uchiha slowed his speed, giving himself a chance to pull in a small amount of control.

Her hips pushed back against him harder in wanting.

"Make him cum, at the same time." Sasuke commanded her. "Can you make us both cum at the same time?"

With that challenge, Sakura did her best to relax her throat more, which allowed her to moved her head further down the shaft and sucked in one of Naruto's balls, while her and groped the other.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted and the movement. His back going rigid, and his hand yanking her hair just a bit. "She's fuckin' suckin' my ball."

Sasuke pushed forward more to see, only to push Sakura further onto the Uzumaki's body. Pulling away she began tease the mushroom head.

"Sakura, sakura, sakura," Naruto moaned. He could barely open his eyes with the feeling of her mouth him starting to push him over the edge.

Her tongue quickening the licks and sucks urging the creamy white cum out of the blonde. In and out of the small slit on the tip of his dick Sakura worked, essentially fucking his dickhead with her tongue. Her hand urging the balls to release.

Sakura was on the edge of her orgasm and put her legs as close as possible to tighten her walls around Sasuke's dick. Her hips moving of their own accord.

"Ugh," the dark haired man gripped her shoulder with one hand and pressed against her clit with the other. He watched as the girl dropped her head back on the Uzumaki's cock. He was so close to cumming, the familiar pull in his stomach started.

His dark eyes immediately went to Naruto, when he felt the blonde's hand move to grip his balls and rubbed them against the wetness of Sakura's pussy. He let his eyes follow Naruto's other hand to Sakura's head and could see her own hand pulling one of Naruto's balls into her mouth again.

Just as she'd been challenged she felt the cum hit the back of her throat, and Sasuke's load began to fill her body.

"Oh god, oh my god," she screamed against Naruto's dick, and tried to pull away. The turn of her stomach pulled her own orgasm out, causing her body to tremble, and coax the remaining seed from the pair of men.

Trying to recover, she was promptly pushed on the couch as Naruto began to lick the remainder of Sasuke's orgasm from her pussy. Sasuke pulled the pink haired woman into a kiss, while lapping the blonde's cum from the side of her face.

"Rest up duchess, cause the weekend has just begun." Naruto warned her. "A month is a long time for us to go without this delicious little pussy or that tight little asshole. And I'm sure we aint the only ones who want a piece of it."

"That's right," Kiba said from the doorway of the VIP area, and with a wink he tossed back the drink in his hand.

* * *

there may be errors. i'm sure there are-but i'm tired. it's late here.

your feedback would be great. it would let me know whether or not to continue the series. i just need to know people are interested in reading this universe/setting.

sakuraspimp


End file.
